


Reports of his Fame (are unexaggerated)

by holograms



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny discovers something interesting about Usnavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports of his Fame (are unexaggerated)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a shared headcanon with me and my pal videogamedoc87 that Usnavi can have multiple orgasms...why not? And then this accidentally became a 17k word monster of filth. I don't even know. Don't look at me. It's a mess. 
> 
> Many thanks to videogamedoc87 for reading over parts of this, and being my cheerleader to get this finished and listening to me whine about getting it done.

This new thing with Usnavi is nice — _very_ nice, and Benny doesn’t see himself giving it up any time soon.

They had been a little past tipsy (but not drunk enough to use it as an excuse) when they stumbled to the couch together. Usnavi had tripped on the hem of his too-long jeans and he fell into Benny’s solid form and Benny caught him, but Benny was unsteady on his feet and down they went together into the plush of the couch, their limbs tangling and laughing as they landed with a flop. Usnavi had buried his face into Benny’s shoulder to stifle his giggles and Benny held his hand at Usnavi’s back and felt it shuddering with laughter which only made Benny laugh more, but then finally it hurt too much to laugh so they had to stop. Usnavi pulled back to look at Benny as they caught their breath, and Benny could see laughter-made tears at the corners of Usnavi’s eyes and then his gaze was drawn to Usnavi’s parted mouth and his lips were so _red_ and he was breathing hot in his face. Inhale, exhale. Benny tried to copy the tempo of his breaths. He was so distracted that he hardly noticed when Usnavi quietly said, “Benny?” and after his heartbeat caught once in his chest, Benny replied, “Yeah.” Usnavi had a pained, confused expression as he struggled for his words, but Benny didn’t let him struggle for too long — and when he leaned in to kiss Usnavi, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 _Yes,_ Benny thought as Usnavi moaned into his mouth and shifted in his lap. This had been worth the wait. The time is right, after years of friendship, dancing around things they couldn’t and wouldn’t say to each other, and after that summer of sweltering heat was gone and replaced with a bitter cold winter. It wouldn’t be the same, otherwise — they had to go through all of that, first.

He would be content to lie on this couch forever with Usnavi, but between kisses Usnavi pants, “Bedroom, it’s warmer,” and then he slides off Benny’s lap and on to the floor, which sends them into another fit of laughter. But Benny is eager to continue what they started, so he hauls Usnavi up by his arm and leads him through his own tiny apartment to Usnavi’s admittedly messy, but yes, warmer bedroom, stripping each other of their clothes as they go. 

But Usnavi is even warmer — his glowing tan skin that reminds Benny of sunshine; fervent touches that leave tingling trails behind on Benny’s skin; content moans choked out of his throat that puff out hot air against Benny’s neck.

Usnavi is warm. Comfortable. Perfect.

They clumsily rut against each other in Usnavi’s unmade bed as they figure out the mechanics of handling a dick that isn’t their own (“I have no idea what I’m doing” “Me either, just go with it”). Usnavi presses against Benny, making their erections rub in just the right way to want more, and he says, “ _Please_ , Benny,” but Benny isn’t really sure what he’s asking for. He takes a guess anyway, and reaches between them and wraps his hand around Usnavi’s dick, and that must’ve been what Usnavi wants because he throws his head back and a gasp rips from his throat. Benny chuckles, and catches Usnavi’s gasp with a deep kiss — their teeth click, but they readjust and slide their tongues together, and Usnavi is gripping Benny’s shoulders and gives a couple thrusts up into Benny’s tight grip and he’s making low guttural sounds _,_ and it’s very very nice and Benny is left wondering why didn’t they do this sooner. 

Benny is so interested in Usnavi that he isn’t paying much attention to himself, but then Usnavi is fumbling at Benny’s hips and saying, “Please, let me, I want to, I want to make you feel good,” and _oh my god_ Usnavi’s hands are on his dick. Usnavi strokes him, and it’s dry but the drag of Usnavi’s palm over his aching cock is enough to make him moan out and bury his face into Usnavi’s shoulder and thrust into the tight heat of Usnavi’s grip. 

“Fuck, Usnavi,” Benny whines out, and there’s Usnavi’s nervous laugh in his ear and he says, “Yeah, I know.”

They jerk each other off quickly, frenzied, trying to match rhythms — Benny hooks his leg around Usnavi’s to pull him even closer, trying to get every bit of Usnavi that he can. Usnavi is so responsive and pliable at his touch, and Benny keeps finding new ways to make Usnavi come undone; how half-contained moans tumble out of Usnavi’s mouth when Benny twists his hand on the upstroke, how Usnavi’s grip tightens on his dick when Benny mumbles incoherent praises to him, how Usnavi’s entire body shivers when Benny leaves a sloppy trail of kisses up his neck.

“Benny,” Usnavi says, and it sounds like he’s begging. “Benny—” 

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

Benny rubs his thumb over the slit of Usnavi’s cock and smears the precome that’s collected there around the swollen head and Usnavi _whines,_ and that makes Benny’s dick twitch and he’s so _so_ close. He guesses that Usnavi is too — judging how Usnavi is writhing and frantically bucking his hips forward to fuck into Benny’s fist. Usnavi’s eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is parted and his red red lips are wet and Benny is dying to kiss him, so he does and _fuck_ Usnavi kisses him like he’s dying for it, licking the inside of his mouth and moaning. Usnavi is irresistible, Benny can’t get enough, and he erratically pumps Usnavi’s cock the best the can so he can bring him off, but then he’s torn with making him come and stretching it out longer. Enjoy this moment. However, he doesn’t get a long time to decide because without warning Usnavi shouts out, and he comes, spilling hot over Benny’s hand. It shocks Benny, and looks down where their hands are on each other, and he’s ninety-nine percent sure that it’s the sight of Usnavi taking their cocks together and spreading his sticky release over Benny’s cock that makes him come himself. 

Usnavi strokes him through it, but Benny grunts and pushes Usnavi’s hand away when he’s too sensitive to be touched. Benny flips onto his back, catching his breath and riding numb-limbed pleasure. Beside him, he hears Usnavi doing the same, _feels_ him taking in deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling deep. They don’t talk.

The smell of sex lingers in the air. The radiator hisses in the corner of the room. His skin is sweaty and sticking to Usnavi’s. He’s really comfortable and content, and he’s ready to find the blanket from where they kicked it out of their way earlier and pull it over them and turn over and go to sleep, and Usnavi seems like he’s wanting to do the same because he’s turning over and pressing into Benny’s side and—

He’s hard. Again. That is unmistakably the feeling of Usnavi’s erection rutting against Benny’s thigh. Benny has to look down to see for himself and yep, Usnavi has it up again like it’s no big deal and _didn’t_ come like forty-five seconds ago. Seriously, what the fuck.

Benny is trying to process this in his post-orgasm haze, but Usnavi is being extremely distracting — he’s keening, muttering Benny’s name over and over, and grinding against Benny’s hip, making his arousal known. Benny can’t stop _looking_ at it, at Usnavi’s stiff firm dick, red and straining, and there’s still come dripping down the shaft from where he’s already came and Benny doesn’t really know what else to do other than touch him again.

He wraps his hand around Usnavi’s dick and Usnavi sighs and presses his sweaty forehead against Benny’s arm like he’s relieved, like a man dying of thirst finally getting water. This time, Benny is able to focus his entire concentration on Usnavi because he isn’t concerned with getting off himself (his own dick limp against his leg, spent). He alternates looking down at Usnavi’s cock sliding in his curved palm, and watching the reactions on Usnavi’s face — he’s so gorgeous when his eyes flutter shut and how he almost winces when a moan is forced out, and how he quickly recovers and his eyes are on Benny’s and he licks his lips, and just.

Benny is so fucked.

He starts pumping Usnavi quicker with the goal to bring him off; this time, he knows the ways Usnavi likes to be touched, and he wants to hurry it along because his wrist is starting to ache, and he really wants to ask Usnavi some questions. He makes short jerking movements that are slick against Usnavi’s cock, aided by their come from before, and Usnavi throws his head back, says, “dude, your hands are so _huge_ , what the fuck, it feels so good, don’t stop,” and Benny laughs because Usnavi is the one who isn’t stopping with him and his boomerang boner.

At any moment Benny expects Usnavi to come, so he shifts and holds Usnavi’s hip firm with one hand to keep him still as he strokes his cock with the other with a few final tight jerks. His wrist hurts like a motherfucker but also he _needs_ to see Usnavi come apart by his hand again, so Benny growls, “C’mon Usnavi, come,” and to his surprise Usnavi _does_ come (which Benny stores away for later, because, whoa), and spills into Benny’s hand and leg.

Immediately, Benny rolls away from Usnavi. He wipes his hand on the sheet, grimacing at the mess, and then stares at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at Usnavi. There’s a moment where they stare at each other, and Usnavi looks so damn endearing — he’s reaching out to grab Benny’s arm and he’s scooting closer to line up his body next to his and Benny thinks that his smile could break his face, and Benny still can’t believe this is happening. Usnavi, here, naked, with him. 

Usnavi, here, naked, with him, with _multiple_ orgasms.

“What the fuck was that?” Benny asks.

Usnavi’s smile falters. “I thought—we—you wanted. Um.” He stammers over his words and he’s avoiding eye contact and he’s curling into himself like he’s trying to make himself disappear. “I’m sorry if I messed things up, I thought you wanted to, you know how I am, I don’t know—“

And then Benny realizes that Usnavi has greatly misunderstood.

“No no no, that’s not what I meant,” Benny says, and he reaches out to give Usnavi a reassuring touch on the shoulder. “I liked it. You were _good._ ”

“Really?” Usnavi asks, incredulous, like he still doesn’t get it that someone could be _into_ him.

Benny nods. “Yeah, man.”

“Oh. Cool,” Usnavi says, and thank god, his smile returns. He’s grinning at Benny and the corners of his eyes are crinkling and he’s obviously really satisfied with himself, and he rides the feeling of the praise for a few more moments before he furrows his brows. “Wait. Then if that’s true…then what’s the problem?”

Benny aims for subtlety. “You were good… _twice._ ”

Apparently Benny had been too subtle, because Usnavi stares at him dumbfounded. Usnavi is going to make him spell it out, isn’t he? Or maybe Usnavi just wants to Benny to acknowledge the powers of his magic dick. Whatever the case, it’s too far gone to brush it off as nothing because Usnavi is getting that panicky look again and Benny needs to make it stop.

He chooses his words carefully. “After the first time you came — which I enjoyed very much, stop looking at me like that — after the first time, you. Uh.” Benny gestures down at Usnavi’s crotch and Benny looks and goddamn, Usnavi is pretty much erect again. “That! You got it up again right away!”

Usnavi squints down at his cock (hard), and then at Benny’s (not hard, and he’s too anxious right now for it to be interested, anyway), and then up at Benny.

“What, that’s not normal?” Usnavi asks, his voice a little squeaky.

Benny shakes his head. “No, not really.”

Usnavi props himself up on his elbow. He looks a little alarmed, and then horrified. “You mean not every guy…?”

Benny gestures down to himself. “Nope. It takes a little time to get it back.”

Usnavi lets out a huff. Benny can practically see the gears turning in his head.

“I thought that maybe you weren’t as into me as I was with you,” Usnavi admits after a moment, quietly.

“No! I’m _very_ interested. It just doesn’t work that way.” Benny lightly punches Usnavi on the arm. “Shit, Usnavi, how did you not know this?” He blames the American public school system for that lack of knowledge, but, seriously.

“I’ve never been with another guy!” Usnavi protests.

“Me either!”

Usnavi quirks his eyebrows. “Then how do you know that _you_ aren’t the weird one and that what I do is normal?” He seems pleased with his argument.

“It’s not the norm,” Benny said. “Trust me. Just accept it.” 

Usnavi flops back onto the bed. He’s quiet for a minute or so until he mumbles, “I can’t believe nobody has ever _told_ me.” He sounds conflicted — halfway embarrassed, halfway astonished at his newfound talent that he didn’t know is a Big Deal. 

Benny laughs. “A woman ain’t gonna say no to a guy who can keep on going. It’s normally guys that tap out early when women still aren’t satisfied. I bet they _love_ your uh…fortitude,” he says.

Usnavi laughs, almost private, and says, “Yeah,” like he has a lot of experience and it’s enough to let Benny know he’s right.

A thought suddenly pops into Benny’s head: Usnavi naked and writhing in the sheets with _other_ people. Other people touching Usnavi and wringing out multiple orgasms from him. Usnavi fucking other people. Other people kissing the breath out of Usnavi until he’s finally satiated and worn out.

His chest feels funny and his face is hot.

“Well,” Benny says. “This has been enlightening.” 

“For both of us,” Usnavi says, and Benny grunts in agreement.

Usnavi trails his hand along Benny’s thigh. “So…how long does take for you to, um. Bounce back? Would it help if I touch you or…?” He’s obviously impatient, his own cock heavy and hard between his legs.

“Chill, Usnavi, you’re making a guy feel inferior,” Benny says, but presses a kiss to Usnavi’s cheek to let him know he’s only teasing. “I don’t know? Give me like ten more minutes. And maybe some water or something.”

Abruptly, Usnavi bolts out of bed and runs out of the room. That does not make Benny feel awesome.

Benny calls out to him, and Usnavi yells back, “Un momento!” and a few seconds later Usnavi comes back and Benny rolls his eyes because Usnavi is holding a goddamn _glass of water_ and climbing onto the bed. Usnavi holds out the glass to Benny, saying, “Here, drink,” and some of the water spills as he shoves it into Benny’s hand. Benny sighs and he wants to say _it doesn’t work like that,_ but he sits up and obediently drinks, taking big gulps and some of it dribbles down his chin and okay, he actually was really thirsty.

He wipes the water off his face with the back of hand and glances to Usnavi and he can’t help but laugh because it’s a funny image — Usnavi sitting on his knees almost casually as he eagerly watches Benny, but he’s naked and his dick is hard and upright against his stomach and his hair is mussed and his lips are kiss-bitten and there’s a spot of dried come on his hip. Usnavi tilts his head when Benny laughs, like, _what now?_ but Benny just shakes his head and offers him the rest of the water, which Usnavi takes and swallows in one go, and then hands the glass back to Benny. Benny gives Usnavi a blank stare because it’s _his_ glass in _his_ apartment, what is Benny supposed to do with it?

Benny ends up placing the empty glass on the nightstand, and then lies back down and stretches out. Relaxes. He motions for Usnavi to join him, because he’s still awkwardly sitting at the foot at the bed like he’s unsure what to do.

“Come here, you,” Benny says, tugging on Usnavi’s arm when he’s close enough, pulling him down next to him. Usnavi falls onto his back with a soft thud against the mattress. Benny tries not to watch his dick slap heavily against his stomach. But he does.

Usnavi catches him staring. His hands twitch at his sides, like he doesn’t know what to do with them — keep them there, or touch himself — and then he gives Benny a grim smile. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry,” Benny says, because that’s ridiculous, Usnavi shouldn’t apologize for wanting to feel good and that’s what Benny wants. He wants to make Usnavi feel _good._ He splays his hand over Usnavi’s stomach, then slides it down to his cock and wraps loosely around it, fingers lightly brushing over the soft skin there. He hears Usnavi’s breaths speed up.

“Why don’t I get you started,” Benny says, his voice low and deep, “and then I’ll catch up?”

When he gives Usnavi’s cock an experimental tug Usnavi gasps, “ _Oh,_ ” so keenly and he grabs Benny’s arm to steady himself. Usnavi has been so very patient as he waited, but it seems like he’s done with that now because he’s moving his hips forward in time with Benny stroking him and begging for more more more.

Benny is _catching up_ ; he feels his own dick stirring, aroused by having Usnavi all around him (his smell, his voice moaning in his ear, his skin against his). He presses against Usnavi’s leg, and Usnavi goes, _“yes,”_ and spits in his hands and then he’s got both hands around Benny’s dick and he’s working him to full hardness, jerking him hard as he leans in to kiss him and Usnavi’s mouth is cool from the water but it’s still warm and.

It’s very nice.

 

 

 

The next morning, Benny wakes up alone in Usnavi’s bed.

It isn’t unexpected; Benny half-remembers Usnavi waking him up when it was still dark outside, fully dressed and murmuring, “Gotta go,” as he leaned over and kissed him. Benny had groaned and tried to pull him back to bed, but then Usnavi laughed and told him that he’d left some breakfast on the counter for him.

“You cook for me too? What a deal,” Benny had said, and pulled Usnavi in for another kiss and Usnavi returned it even though Benny was sure his mouth tasted gross. Usnavi had lingered for a moment, smiling against Benny’s mouth, and then said, “Okay, I really have to go now,” and he left and Benny went back to sleep, tangled in sheets that smelled like Usnavi.

Benny dresses in the clothes from the night before (he found them neatly folded on the edge of Usnavi’s dresser, which Usnavi must’ve done for him) and stumbles into the kitchen. He blinks, blearily, to see Sonny sitting at the table, and oh shit how does he explain this? _Hey, so I slept with your cousin, and yeah, this is my walk of shame out of his bedroom, what’s up?_

Sonny looks up from his plate when he hears Benny enter the room.

“Yo,” Sonny says, giving Benny a knowing stare paired with a grin creeping in his face, and okay, maybe Benny won’t have to say anything after all. Sonny is an intuitive young adult.

Benny feels his face heat as he slides into the chair across from Sonny. “Um. Hey.” He gestures the plate in front of Sonny. “I think that’s supposed to be my breakfast.”

Sonny glances down at the half-eaten bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast flooded with jam. He shrugs. “You snooze, you loose,” he says, which Benny thinks is unfair because it’s Usnavi’s fault that he was so fucked-out and couldn’t drag himself out of bed any earlier and he _deserved_ that breakfast, goddamn it. Not that he could tell that to Sonny, though.

Sonny pointed to the counter. “I left the coffee though.”

Coffee is better than nothing, especially when Usnavi makes it, so Benny retrieves it and sits back down across from Sonny. He sips it while he stares down Sonny as he eats. He starts thinking of how he should really be getting home so he can shower before work, and he needs to grab something to eat since _someone_ ate his breakfast, and he wants to make time to go see Usnavi later because he can’t stop thinking about him, which makes him start thinking of last night and he has to put that thought to a halt because he’s still kind of round up about it.

There’s a few minutes of silence, and then Sonny sets the fork down and rests his elbows on the table, says, “So you and my cuz, huh?” and waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Benny wants to disappear into the ground. 

“Yeah,” Benny says, and feels defensiveness rising in him. He raises his voice. “Got a problem with that?”

Sonny rolls his eyes, obviously not intimidated. “Nah. So chill out.” He crosses his arms. “But from now on, just let me know when you’re going to be over and doing…stuff.”

Benny grimaces. “You heard us?”

Sonny nods. “For like two seconds when I came home late. Then I peaced out and went to Pete’s,” he says, and he’s blushing, fiddling with the frayed edge of the placemat. “So, like. A warning would be nice in the future.”

Benny rests his head in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah man, I don’t want to hear you shouting my cousin’s name,” Sonny says, finishing the toast. He chews, and leans back in the chair. “But there’s going to be more times, yeah? Sounds like you two were really into it. Like, _really_ into it.”

Just when Benny thought it couldn’t get any more awkward. “I’m not discussing this with you. You’re, like, fourteen.”

“I turned _sixteen_ in September, thank you very much.”

“Still too young to be having this conversation with you.” 

Sonny waves his hand dismissively. “Whatever. My point is: you better treat Usnavi well.”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

For some reason, Benny is kind of nervous when he enters the bodega, but as soon as he sees Usnavi it fades away.

Usnavi meets his eyes over a customer and gives him one of those upward-nods that’s like _heyyyyy_ to acknowledge Benny as he continues working. Benny hovers by the edge of the counter, looking at the selection of lighters while he waits, distracting himself because he wants Usnavi all to himself.

There’s the _ding_ of the bell of the door opening and closing and Benny looks up. They’re alone in the store, and Usnavi has his elbows on the counter and his chin is in his hands and he’s smiling at Benny. Benny really wants to kiss him but there are a lot of people in front of the window and he isn’t ready to deal with _that_ yet and he’s sure that Usnavi isn’t either, so he settles for returning his smile and saying, “Missed you.”

“Same.” Usnavi slides his arm across the counter and touches Benny’s arm, brushes the light dusting of snow off his jacket. “How was your breakfast?”

“Sonny stole it,” Benny says, and shakes his head when Usnavi stands up straight and frowns. “It’s fine. I figure he deserved it after we may have scarred him for life.” 

“How so?” 

“He may have overheard us last night,” Benny says. “He came home while we were, uh. In your bedroom.” He bites his lip. “He definitely knows we had sex.”

Usnavi covers his face with his hands, mutters, “ _Mierda._ ”

Benny reaches forward and pulls at Usnavi’s hands so he’s looking at him. “It’s okay. He’s cool with it. And I don’t think he’s gonna tell anybody because he wouldn’t stop blushing about it.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of it,” Usnavi groans. “He’s going to _ask_ me stuff…”

Benny regrets bringing it up because Usnavi is rambling and talking about sex and now he’s thinking about _stuff_ and the night before and suddenly he has a burning question that was on his mind as he went to sleep last night with Usnavi curled next him.

“How many times?” Benny asks.

Usnavi stops. “What?”

Oh my god, he isn’t going to be able to be subtle about it. Benny swallows and looks around, making sure that they’re still alone. He knows they are alone, the bell hasn’t rang, but he still looks anyway because it’s really just a coping skill so he can avoid talking for just a little longer. He pulls at his tie. He’s sweating, why is he sweating? It’s freezing outside. Usnavi keeps looking at him.

“How many times,” Benny repeats, “can you go? In a row? Without stopping?”

“Oh.” Now it’s Usnavi’s turn to glance around the store before looking back at Benny. “You mean the thing that I can do that didn’t know was a thing? The orgasm thing?”

“Yeah. That.”

Usnavi clears his throat. “Um. Like six times?” he says, and Benny chokes — last night Usnavi had stopped after round four, but that probably was mostly because it was after Benny had came for a second time and they were drunk and tired and wanted to sleep.

“But that was just me masturbating,” Usnavi proceeds to say, and he can’t say things like that because now Benny is thinking about Usnavi jacking off. “I ended up falling asleep because I was exhausted and my wrist hurt and I was bored.” Usnavi looks grim. “Why? Is that too much?”

“No,” Benny says, perhaps a little too fast because Usnavi blinks and eyebrows disappear hidden under the brim of his hat.

“No,” Benny says again, reassuring, and he leans heavily on the counter so their faces are only a few inches apart. “I just wanted to know what to expect.” And then Benny gives him his best sly grin, and goes, “Six, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Benny says.

“Yeah?” Usnavi’s voice goes up a pitch. He’s breathing open-mouthed. Benny feels the heat of his exhales on his face. 

“I’d like to see how many times I can make you come,” Benny says, and he isn’t really sure what he’s doing; they’ve only slept together once and here he is, kinda dirty talking Usnavi in the bodega in broad daylight. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Oh my god, _yes.”_

“First, I’ll bring you off with my hands. The second time, too, because you’ll have your come all over your still-hard cock—” 

“Ben- _ney_.”

“Then I’d like to taste you,” Benny says, because he’s dying to know. “We’ll see how many times I could do that until my jaw hurts. Then—”

Usnavi ends up knocking over the display of Five Hour Energy as he scrambles to get away from Benny when someone enters the store.

 

 

 

They try for it.

Usnavi is straddling Benny’s thighs and he’s got both of their cocks in his hands. He needs both hands to be able to completely wrap around the girth of the two of them, and he’s stroking them with quick, succinct strokes that serve a purpose. It looks like Usnavi is enjoying it a lot but to Benny it just kind of hurts because his dick is really sensitive and he’s going soft now.

“S’okay,” Benny says, but Usnavi shakes his head, keeps going, and responds, “No, I got this, I want to make you—”

Benny has to grab Usnavi’s hands and detach them from his dick and say, “It’s not gonna happen, dude.” Mostly because Usnavi’s already drug two orgasms out of Benny in the last thirty minutes and that’s going to be it for the night, especially since he had a couple of beers earlier in the evening. But he has to give Usnavi an ‘A’ for effort.

A frustrated whine emits from Usnavi’s throat, but he lets Benny go. There’s a moment like he isn’t sure what to do, like if he should stop touching himself too or if he should continue, and his hand lingers on his thigh.

“Go on,” Benny says, trailing a hand down Usnavi’s side, down over the swell of his ass. “I want to watch.”

He rolls Usnavi onto his back, and sits crossed-legged next to him. “Show me what you like.” 

Usnavi doesn’t need any encouragement; he stokes his cock base to tip with long, firm tugs, rubbing his thumb over the tip with every upstroke. With his other hand he runs his hand over his body, pinching one his nipples and he gasps and then bites his lip as does it again and his hand starts to speed up and his face scrunches up with pleasure and Benny can’t stop watching and honestly, that’s enough to enjoy this, he doesn’t _need_ to get off.

“You’re doing good,” Benny mumbles, and he reaches forward and rubs Usnavi’s belly and _whoa_ Usnavi’s hips buck forward and he’s fucking his fist harder.

“More,” Usnavi whines, and Benny rubs more circles into Usnavi’s stomach, runs his thumb over the dark trail of hair leaning down to his crotch and Usnavi’s eyes flit up to meet Benny’s, his mouth opens and he comes hard, spilling into his hand as he continues so stroke himself through it.

“Please keep doing that,” Usnavi says when his body stops shaking and Benny glances down at his dick and yep, he’s still got it.

“I wasn’t going to stop,” Benny says, and he squeezes the soft skin of the swell of Usnavi’s stomach. “Tell me what you want.”

 

 

 

Usnavi is giving Benny probably the worst blowjob he’s ever had, but it’s still very very good. They had a nice dinner uptown (Usnavi had insisted that he pay for them, he could splurge with his money of ninety-six thousand, minus taxes, divided by two), and they went back to Benny’s place and Usnavi had shoved Benny onto the couch and Usnavi dropped to his knees and opened Benny’s slacks (slacks, they went somewhere nice enough where they had to wear slacks and a button down shirt) with shaking hands and then put his mouth on his cock.

Usnavi gags a little in the beginning; he’s enthusiastic and overestimates how much of his dick he can take in his mouth, and Benny feels his dick brush against the back of Usnavi’s throat and then there’s a kind of painful nip of teeth from Usnavi in surprise. Usnavi pulls off, breathes, and Benny runs a hand through Usnavi’s hair. It sticks up at the front — he needs a haircut. He doesn’t visit the salon as often as he used to.

“You okay?” Benny asks, and Usnavi nods, licks his lips, and tries again, stretching his mouth over the head of his dick and he stays there for a moment, tightening his lips and sucking as he presses his tongue against the bottom. Usnavi looks up at Benny, eyes wide and questioning, like, _is this good? Am I doing this right?_  

Benny’s breath catches in his throat because it’s _extremely_ good, and he gives Usnavi’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Usnavi’s eyes flutter shut, and he slowly sinks his mouth down Benny’s shaft, careful this time not to gag. Usnavi wraps one hand around the base of Benny’s dick and holds him tight as Usnavi works him with his mouth, sliding up and down the top half of his dick. He’s moaning around him, like he’s the one getting pleasured, and Benny can’t stop looking at him — his face is flushed from the exertion and his jaw is stretched wide and there’s spit running out the corners of his mouth, he looks so messy and wrecked and _perfect._

He feels Usnavi’s cheeks constrict and tongue press against him as Usnavi swallows around him and fuck, that feels good, and he tells him so, says, “Your mouth is so fuckin’ good, I need more,” and Usnavi grips Benny’s leg with the hand that isn’t on his dick. Usnavi pulls off and Benny looks down because he isn’t in the mood to be teased, but Usnavi has that _look,_ that sexy one that Usnavi jokingly calls his _zesty Latino sex stare_. It falters, for a moment, his eyes narrowing, and he looks a little bit perplexed as he stares at Benny’s erect dick. As if he’s trying to figure out what to do next.

“Usnavi,” Benny murmurs. He isn’t above begging for it, if that’s what Usnavi wants. “Please.”

And Usnavi indulges him.

Usnavi licks him, starting at his balls, and then one broad stripe all the way up his length. He closes his eyes and he repeats the motion, and Benny is shaking by the time Usnavi presses his tongue flat against his tip. Usnavi must have some kind of learning curve for this type of thing because one of the worst blowjobs ever is turning into one the best (or maybe, it’s just who’s giving it). Usnavi swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, gives him a few lazy strokes, and then Benny has to clutch the arm rest to keep from jerking his hips up because Usnavi digs the tip of his tongue into the slit of his dick to lap at the precome that’s leaking out and holy shit, that’s awesome.

A stream of unintelligibles fall out of his mouth, “Fuck fuck oh my god please, ‘Navi, oh,” and Usnavi has mouth on him again and this time he’s taking him deeper and Benny is so so close and all he can focus on is the slide of his dick in Usnavi’s mouth. He can’t help but thrust shallowly into Usnavi’s mouth, but then Usnavi’s hands are on his hips and he’s pulling him forward, like he wants Benny to fuck his face, and there’s either tears or sweat at the corners of Usnavi’s eyes but Benny doesn’t know, all he knows that he’s loving seeing Usnavi look like this.

“I’m gonna—,” is all Benny is able to get out before he comes, spilling into Usnavi’s mouth. Benny is pretty sure that Usnavi swallows some, but then Usnavi quickly pulls off and there’s come dripping out in sticky strings from his hanging open mouth and his body is shuddering and his eyes are scrunched up and it takes Benny to second to realize that’s Usnavi’s _come-face_.

When Benny is capable of speaking, he asks, “Did you just come in your pants?”

Usnavi licks his lips, swallows. “Yeah.” He grabs at his crotch, grimaces. “Yeah, I did.”

Benny throws his head back into the plush of the couch. He cannot believe that Usnavi came just from Benny coming in his mouth.

But he is so so impassioned and excitable, it’s not a total surprise. Plus, it’s just like he’s warming up for more.

Usnavi moans when Benny pulls him up and onto the couch, and Benny pulls Usnavi’s (now, ruined) slacks down his legs at the same time as his underwear. Usnavi is dependable as usual and still hard, and Benny grins and spreads Usnavi’s thighs and returns the favor.

 

 

 

Benny is determined. Determined to help Usnavi beat his record. Around six is about all Usnavi can take before he’s too tired to move, or he stops because he says it’s weird for Benny to keep working to bring him off when he’s not getting off himself.

“It doesn’t matter,” Benny says. “I like making you feel good.”

They’re in bed and buried under the covers, Usnavi’s back pressed against Benny’s chest. Benny has his arm across Usnavi’s middle and his hand resting on Usnavi’s stomach. They’re _spooning_. A couple weeks ago if someone had told Benny that he’d spooning with Usnavi, he wouldn’t have believed them.

His fingers itch to slide his hand down to touch Usanvi’s dick — he knew Usnavi would be able to get another erection, no problem.

“You just want to wring me out for all I got,” Usnavi mumbles, voice muffled by the pillow. “I’m your experiment — ‘how many times can I make Usnavi come?’”

Benny chuckles, kisses the back of Usnavi’s neck. “I like you for more than your dick.” His perfect, perfect dick that Benny is both insanely jealous of, and loves. “You also make good coffee. So I guess I’ll keep you around.”

“Maaaan, fuck you.”

“You wanna?” Benny says, automatically, and then thinks _oh shit_ because Usnavi tenses against him and he’s sure he reacts similarly. They haven’t done _that_ , or talked about it. Yet. Benny guesses they’re talking about it now. 

Usnavi wiggles and turns over so he’s facing Benny. Wraps one his legs around Benny’s hips. He looks more confident than Benny feels at the moment, which is saying something.

“Yeah, I do,” Usnavi says. “But also…the other way around.” He dips his head to bite at Benny’s chest. “I want you in me.”

“ _Fuck,_ Usnavi—”

“That is the idea.” 

Benny shuts him up with a kiss.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Vanessa says, and sounds like she’s right there, and not over the phone and on the other side of the country.

“Nina’s in class,” she says, “I’ll tell her you called.”

Because everything is fine with them. The latter months of the summer had been enlightening, and when it was time for Nina to go back to California, Vanessa left the barrio and went with her, while Benny stayed with Usnavi.

(The night before the girls left, Benny had sat next to Usnavi on the roof, watching their ex-girlfriends make out. “Who knew?” Usnavi had said, and Benny shrugged. He had intertwined his hand with Usnavi’s, and Usnavi rubbed his thumb into his palm. “Yeah, who knew,” Benny said, and he didn’t even know half of it, yet.)

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” Benny says.

“Oh? All right. What’s up?”

Benny glances around the apartment. Usnavi and Sonny are working late, doing inventory or something. It was the perfect opportunity to call Vanessa, who’s three hours back in California.

“So,” he begins. “I’ve been sleeping with Usnavi.”

Silence. Benny wonders if maybe they got disconnected and he looks at the phone but sees it’s still on. “Hello?”

“I’m here,” Vanessa says. “I’m just trying to think of something to say other than ‘about damn time’.” 

“I know. I know.”

Vanessa sighs. It’s loud in the speaker.

“I’m happy for you two,” she says. “How is it? I know it’s got to be harder there back at home than it is here for us…” 

Benny shrugs, but then realizes that she can’t see him. “Nobody really knows. Sonny does. I’m pretty sure Daniela knows because the other day she said to Usnavi, _remember, the walls are thin between your store and the salon._ ”

“Oh my god. You didn’t fuck in the bodega, did you?”

“No!” Benny pauses. “Okay, maybe I jerked him off a few times in the backroom and it’s not my fault Usnavi is so _loud_ ,” he says, and Vanessa won’t stop laughing.

“I know,” she says. “I remember.”

Benny bites his lip. There’s that twinge of kind of jealousy there, when he’s thinking about Usnavi getting it on with other people, but now it’s just him, so.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Benny says.

Vanessa sounds surprised. “You did?”

“Yeah.” Benny doesn’t really know where to start. He’s glad this conversation is over the phone so he doesn’t have to look at her as he says it. “So, Usnavi. When you were, uh. Intimate with him, was he…?”

“Was he _what?_ ”

Benny sits down, wipes his sweaty palms on his pant legs. The crackling silence over the phone line is deafening.

“Was he,” Benny begins again, “able to go…extra innings?”

“Extra innings?”

Benny sighs, and rests his forehead in his hand. Okay, time to be straightforward.

“Was Usnavi able to have multiple orgasms? And stay hard for like…ever?”

Benny could almost hear Vanessa smirking over the phone.

“You know, we didn’t break up because he was bad in bed,” she says. She lets out a laugh. “It’s awesome, right?”

And that’s how Benny ends up gossiping with Vanessa for an hour about Usnavi and his _talents_ , until Usnavi comes through the front door and Benny almost drops the phone.

“He’s here, I gotta go—”

“Do that one thing I told you about,” Vanessa hisses, and Benny goes, “I will, I will,” because it sounds _wonderful._

“Talk to you later,” Benny quickly says, and hangs up.

“Who was that?” Usnavi asks, taking the seat next to him. Across from them, Sonny collapses into the armchair and whines how he never wants to move a box ever again.

“Oh, just checking in with the girls,” Benny says. “They said hey.”

Usnavi moves and lies down with his head in Benny’s lap. “Cool.” He’s too tired to notice the hitch in Benny’s voice.

Benny his hand over Usnavi’s hair (short again, Daniela had trapped him in the salon and cut his hair so it no longer hung shaggy over his ears), and Usnavi grabs his other hand and kisses his palm.

Sonny makes exaggerated gagging noises, which really only encourages them.

 

 

 

Not that night, but the next, Benny tries the _thing_ Vanessa had suggested.

Benny presses his finger on the place she described while Benny has his mouth around Usnavi’s dick, and Usnavi comes like a shot — no buildup, no warning, just arching his back and spilling warm into Benny’s mouth and moaning so loud and obscene that the neighbors could definitely hear it. 

“Holy shit,” Usnavi says, “you liar, I know exactly what you were talking to Vanessa about, I can’t be _lieve—_ ”

The rest of his sentence dissolves into shouts when Benny coaxes another orgasm from him thirty seconds after the first.

 

 

 

“I need you to fuck me,” Usnavi says, and it sounds like he does _need_ it. “Tonight.”

It’s not like Benny hasn’t thought about it. A lot. And it’s not like they haven’t gotten close, with Benny working Usnavi open with spit-slick fingers to press against that sensitive place inside him that makes his whole body quiver with pleasure and Usnavi fuck himself down on his thick fingers. He’s made Usnavi _come_ that way, just with his fingers. The thing is — Usnavi has gotten rather straightforward with what he wants. Like: asking for Benny to put his hand on his stomach as he sucks him off, instigates them lazily jerking each other off as they watch television, getting to his knees to blow Benny in the storage room of the bodega, pleading for Benny to slip fingers up inside him as they grind against each other, guiding Benny’s hand and saying, “touch me _there”,_ begging for more. Insatiable.

It took some convincing from Benny, in the beginning. Benny would notice that _look_ from Usnavi (questioning, pining, hungry), and Benny would whisper in his ear, “ _Tell me what you want_ ,” and Usnavi would stutter it out, face flushing at the request. But he soon learned that Benny was happy to give. And, well.

Benny just wishes that Usnavi would time it better. Perhaps _not_ in the middle of them having lunch on the curb outside the bodega.

“Or not!” Usnavi says when Benny chokes on his drink, startled. “I mean, it was just a suggestion, I’m—”

Benny waves his hand to make him stop, and recovers. “Yes. I want to. My god.” He clears his throat, waits for someone to pass by; there’s nothing to see here, it’s not two dudes talking about fucking each other. “But why tonight, all of the sudden?”

“Why not?” Usnavi asks, and, yeah, that is a good enough reason. “Unless you have other plans or something.”

Benny scoffs. “Yeah,” he says, putting on an act of nonchalance. “I’m going to organize my unmatched socks tonight, sorry.”

Usnavi squints at him, and ah, there is him detecting the sarcasm. “You asshole.”

Benny punches him on the shoulder and tells him, “There’s nothing else I’d rather do tonight than—,” and he leans forward to say so only Usnavi can hear, “—fuck you.”

Usnavi bites his lip, and his face is red and flushed even though it’s cold outside. “Tell me what you’re gonna do,” he says. No, _demands._  

“Um.” Benny licks his lips and looks around. There are people around, they definitely should not be talking about this out here, it’s a _bad_ idea. Dangerous. 

But that’s why it’s so appealing, he realizes.

So Benny whispers, so low that Usnavi has to scoot closer to hear him, “Before I even get my cock in you, I’m going to make you come. Gonna make you wait for it.”

He hears Usnavi’s breath hitch, and Benny smiles, continues, “And you better not fuckin’ beg either, not if you don’t want to wait more. And I know you’re dying for it, my dick stretching you open and pounding you.” Benny tugs at his collar, takes a glance around to make sure nobody is eavesdropping. All clear. “How long have you thought about it? How long did it take to work up the courage to ask me? Huh? _Answer me.”_

Usnavi bites his hand to keep from crying out. “Two weeks. More. Uh.” He squeezes his eyes shut, shudders, and when his eyes find Benny’s they’re glazed over. “Fuck, I don’t know, Benny. I just need it, please please please fuck me.”

“You’re begging, babe. What did I say about begging?” Benny says, his voice so low and gravelly it even surprises himself. He doesn’t really want to withhold from Usnavi — he’d fuck him right now if he could — but the way the mention of being denying makes Usnavi a mess is worth it. “Maybe you won’t get my cock tonight, after all.”

“I’ll be better. I promise,” Usnavi all but _whines._ It looks like Usnavi is about to resort to asking again, but he forces a deep breath. “I’ll be good so you can fuck me.”

“I’ll be the first to have you, huh? I’m going to be the first one to fuck that perky little ass of yours.” Benny keeps talking, urged on by the arousal twisting in his stomach and the tightening in his pants. He glances down and Usnavi’s dick is rock hard and pressing against the front of his jeans, and holy shit there’s no way he’s going to be able to hide that. Or concentrate on anything else.

Which, good. It’s so easy to get Usnavi excitable. Benny relishes in it.

“Am I?” Benny asks, pressing. He knows he is, but he wants to hear Usnavi say it. “Am I going to be the first to fuck you?”

“You’re the first,” Usnavi half gasps, half moans, and he clasps a hand over his mouth to stifle it. He stares at Benny with wide eyes, his pupils blown so wide there’s only a tiny rim of his iris visible.

Benny hums. “Mmm, good. That means you’ll be nice and tight. I’ll have to make sure to open you enough so you can take my cock,” he says, and he runs three fingers over Usnavi’s knee. “Make you come with my fingers. I know you can, come with me filling you up with my fingers, can’t ya?”

“Yes, Benny, _yes_ , oh—”

Benny’s eyes flit up, another cautionary glance. Still alone. He’s thankful, because he doesn’t know if he could stop the stream of words.

“I’m going to make you come on my fingers, then I’ll lick it up from your stomach, and then I’m going to make you eat it from my mouth,” and Benny is out of control, he isn’t even thinking about what he’s saying anymore. “And when I’m ready—yes, when _I’m_ ready, I’ll fuck you with my cock, and oh, I can’t wait to hear how you’ll moan and I bet you come as soon as I’m in you, you want it so _bad,_ look at you, you’re a goddamn mess and I haven’t even touched you—”

“Benny,” Usnavi, says, his voice a strained whimper. 

“And I’ll keep fucking you, fuck you so hard you can’t sit, that you’ll be aching and empty for my cock in you—”

“ _Fuck—”_  

“Do you think you’ll be able to take my whole cock?” Benny asks, a little breathless. He leans in closer to Usnavi, close enough to brush his lips against the shell of his ear when he speaks. “Can you take my cock like a good boy?” 

Usnavi rocks forward, makes a sound that’s an unintelligible mix of consonants, or maybe it’s something in Spanish that Benny doesn’t recognize. Benny pulls back, sees Usnavi doubled over and gripping at his own hair with his hands as he makes little motions forward and that’s when Benny realizes that Usnavi is trying to rub himself through his pants on his stomach.

“Uh-uh,” Benny scolds, and hauls Usnavi into a sitting position by the hood of his jacket. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I can’t wait, I need—”

“I’ll tell you what you need,” Benny says, and next to him, Usnavi whimpers. He considers it for a moment, and he kind of feels like an asshole, so he adds, “You can go touch yourself, but you can only come once.” It seems fair — it’s Benny’s fault that Usnavi is worked up into such a state, and one orgasm is nothing to Usnavi.

Usnavi doesn’t waste one moment; he nods, scrambles to his feet and bolts into the bodega, swinging the door open so wide it bangs against its hinges. Benny laughs at his eagerness, but aims for more subtly than him, and stands slowly to follow him inside.

At the counter, Sonny nods his head towards the backroom. “Usnavi went in there.” He’s flipping through a magazine, clearly oblivious to the entire scene. Thank god.

Benny grunts in response, and busies himself looking around the store. Every step is a reminder of his hard-on shifting in his pants, and it’s becoming more profound knowing that Usnavi is in the other room jerking off. Benny tries to focus on the items in front of him: peach rings, can of boiled peanuts, black and white composition notebooks. 

Less than five minutes later Usnavi strides out of the backroom, looking much more revealed than the last time Benny saw him. He’s got a _pep_ in his step, for christ’s sake.

 _That_ , Sonny notices.

“Man, I’m supposed to be the sex-craized one ‘cause I’m a teenager,” he says, knitting his eyebrows together as Usnavi joins him behind the counter. “But you two can’t keep your hands off each other’s dicks.”

Usnavi shoots Sonny a pained look, but doesn’t say anything. Benny guesses it’s because he isn’t wrong.

“Since you brought it up, I probably won’t come home tonight,” Usnavi says.

Sonny lets out an annoyed exhale, rolls his eyes. “Y’all gonna do weird stuff?”

“None of your business.” Usnavi glances over to Benny then holds his hand up, and says, “Speaking of,” turns around to get something off a shelf, and then tosses it to Benny.

Benny catches it as it soars across the room to him. He looks down at it — a package of condoms. Magnum, extra large.

Usnavi drums his hands on the countertop. “I’ll put ‘em on your tab.”

And then he has the nerve to _wink_ at Benny and shoot finger guns at him. Benny lets out a groan that he isn’t proud of.

Sonny throws his hands in the air and mutters how he’s taking a break because he _can’t deal with_ _their goddamn kinky courtship flirting_.

Benny shoves the condoms in his pocket and rushes out of the bodega, and tries to ignore his raging erection. Tonight is a long time away.

 

 

 

They fuck, and it goes almost exactly as Benny had said — Benny fingers Usnavi open slowly until Usnavi comes with his dick untouched, and Usnavi doesn’t dare beg, and Usnavi _does_ come as soon as Benny slides inside him.

Except that Benny comes, like, ten seconds after Usnavi does. Usnavi is thrashing and moaning underneath him, and there’s the feeling of Usnavi clenching around him and Benny has the fleeting thought of _holy fuck I’m inside him_ and Benny’s orgasm explodes of nowhere.

He lets out a long guttural groan, and fucks Usnavi through it until he has to pull out. He rolls over and collapses next to Usnavi, breathing hard and coasting the high of the waves of pleasure lingering behind. But he’s also pissed off because it was over too soon to be truly satisfying.

“Sorry,” Benny mumbles, turning to look at Usnavi.

Usnavi rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” He curls into Benny, presses into his side and nuzzles into his shoulder. “It was great. I’m pleased.” 

It would be a lot more convincing if his hard dick wasn’t digging into Benny’s thigh.

“Seriously,” Usnavi says. “I feel pretty damn hot right now that you blew your load as soon as your cock was in my ass.”

Benny throws his arm over his face. “I can’t believe I came that fast. I wanted…,” he begins, but his voice trails off, because well, it doesn’t matter.

He’s content to leave it be, but then Usnavi leans into his ear, and his voice is low when he asks, “What did you want, Benny?”

Benny peeks at Usnavi from under his arm. Usnavi is panting, mouth parted, desperate. “Tell me,” Usnavi whines, and he arches into him, breathes heavy into his ear, and then Benny realizes what he means — he wants him to talk him up like he did earlier in the day on the curb outside. 

He turns onto his side so he’s facing Usnavi, and wraps a leg over Usnavi’s hips and hauls him close, relishing in the tiny gasp that escapes from Usnavi when his dick rubs against Benny’s stomach.

“I wanted to make you come until you couldn’t.” It’s something Benny has thought a lot about, but never really voiced. “I wanted to fuck you until you’re finally goddamn content, fuck you until you’re completely spent and exhausted and can’t even think about your dick or gettin’ hard again. Take you for everything you’ve got.” He reached down between them and wrapped a hand around Usnavi, grips him hard as he begins to stroke him. “Go past _six._ ”

Usnavi makes a choked-out noise, buries his face into Benny’s chest. Benny knows this move from Usnavi, him trying to calm himself down and stay quiet — which is necessary, sometimes, but Benny loves coaxing it out of him. 

“Would you like that?” Benny growls. “You can be loud, babe, it’s okay.”

Usnavi is fucking up into Benny’s fist now, and he lets out a loud moan when Benny tells him he could, throwing his head back to expose his throat as he rambles, “Yes yes yes I want you to take me apart, do whatever you want, I’m yours—” 

Benny dips his head down to bites at the line of Usnavi’s throat.

 _Yours._ Nice.

 

 

 

Benny lives for the weekend. Sonny opens the store instead of Usnavi and Usnavi doesn’t have to go in until later.

It’s wonderful, waking up to see a still-snoozing Usnavi curled up next to him, his hair mussed, imprints of the pillowcase on his cheek, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, his lips a little wet from where he’s drooled, and when Benny presses his nose into his skin there’s that sleepy smell of his that he loves to much.

Benny wonders how he got so lucky.

He kisses Usnavi awake. Usnavi blinks, his dark eyelashes fluttering, and then focuses on Benny. Benny gives him a half-grin — nobody should be allowed to be that cute when they just wake up, but Usnavi manages to do so.

“G’morning,” Usnavi says, kind of slurred from sleep. He yawns, stretches, and cuddles into Benny and wraps his arms around him. Benny feels his stubble scratching at his skin and Usnavi’s warm body next to his and how Usnavi is tracing circles on the small of his back and—

—Benny realizes that he’s so fucked. He’s addicted to Usnavi. Not just the feeling of his skin against his or the rapid pulse against his lips when he kisses at his neck or how his face goes between his thighs or how he has a seemingly unquenchable appetite for him, but the essence of Usnavi: his smile, his jokes, his gentle and pure spirit, the crinkles around his eyes, just. Everything.

Benny tilts Usnavi’s head up by his chin so he can chastely kiss him. Usnavi lets out a light sigh against his lips, and cants his hips forward and _yes good_ , he’s hard and pressing to Benny.

He’s amenable when Benny eases him onto his back, trails kisses down his stomach, presses slicked fingers inside of him, tells him how good he’s doing. Benny works him so that he’s making soft pleads for more, makes him come with just fingers pressing against his prostate and his mouth slightly sucking the head of his dick.

“I’m ready,” Usnavi says, grinding down onto three of Benny’s fingers. “Want your cock.”

Benny goes to reach for the condoms but Usnavi grabs his wrist to stop him, looks Benny straight in the eye and says, “No, I want to feel you fill me up.”

It takes a moment for Benny to regain his composure, but then he’s hurried by desire, and he pours an overabundance of lube into his hands, lets it warm before he slicks his cock and then smears the rest around Usnavi’s stretched hole. He spends time circling the taut rim with his finger, every so often dipping one inside.

Usnavi lets out a groan of half frustration, half pleasure. “C’mon, fuck me,” Usnavi begs, bucking his hips forward. “Please, I need you, please, I’ll do anything—”

Benny kisses the tip of Usnavi’s dick, then licks away a bead of precome that’s leaking out.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Benny says, grinning and feigning indifference but it kind of fails because he’s dying for it, too. He shifts so he lines up his dick to Usnavi’s hole, and pushes in with one smooth thrust.

“Ah,” Usnavi gasps, throwing his head back into the pillow and his hands grasping at the sheets as Benny pulls out slow and then pushes back in with a snap of his hips, farther this time. “Shit, that’s good. I can _feel_ you there in me, oh my god, your dick is huge, I fucking love it, harder, all the way, please, _por favor_ , Benny—”

While Usnavi’s motor mouth runs off, Benny doesn’t say anything. He’s too busy concentrating on the feeling of the slick slide of his dick inside Usnavi and how every movement sends Usnavi into a new verbal rush and makes him a trembling mess underneath him. He fucks Usnavi slow, slower than Usnavi wants, but strokes Usnavi in time with the thrusts to make him come quick. A couple minutes into it, Usnavi frantically slaps Benny’s thigh twice and says, “Now,” — they had developed a system for Usnavi to indicate when he’s about to come so Benny can pull out and have a better chance of maintaining so he can keep fucking him.

Benny pulls out quick but keeps stroking Usnavi; it only takes a few more times before Usnavi’s dick twitches and Benny lets go and watches as Usnavi cries out and spills onto his stomach. “Good boy,” Benny murmurs, dipping his head down to kiss Usnavi’s stomach and licking at the white sticky release. He runs it over his tongue, tasting him. “You taste so good.”

Usnavi peers up, resting on his elbows. His cock is is standing straight up again, and Benny licks up its length, making Usnavi whine for more.

“How do you want me?” Benny asks.

Without missing a beat, Usnavi says, “I want to ride you.”

They scramble into position quick, Benny laying flat on his back and slicking himself with more lube as Usnavi straddles him. Usnavi wraps his long clever fingers around Benny and guides him to his hole and sinks down, breath hitching as he lowers himself inch by inch. 

“Careful,” Benny says, grabbing Usnavi’s hips to support him. Usnavi makes a whining sound, uses his knees to rise up a little, and then sink back down on Benny’s dick. He’s stretched from before so he slides down easy, but Benny still feels resistance as Usnavi struggles to take him _all_ the way in, all the way down to his base, Usnavi is _dedicated_ , and lets out an unrestrained moan when his hips slam against Benny’s.

“Fuck, ‘Navi.” Benny digs his thumbs into Usnavi’s hips when Usnavi starts grinding down on him and rolling his hips. “You’re so sexy.” 

Usnavi glances down at Benny and he has that befuddled expression, like, _for real?_ because even though Benny has told him many times he still can’t quite believe it. Benny gives him a lustful look that he means to convince him, that Usnavi is the hottest piece of ass in the barrio — and he guesses it works because suddenly Usnavi looks absolutely ravenous, like he’s going devour Benny.

Usnavi puts on a show, arching his back and running his hands down his chest and pinching his nipples, and all Benny can do is hold onto Usnavi’s hips while Usnavi rides him hard, uses him.

“Yeah,” Benny mutters, not really knowing what he’s saying, it’s just tumbling out of his mouth, when the fuck did this happen. “Yeah, fuckin’ _use_ me, fuck yourself on my cock. Look at you, my dick is all the way in you and you still want more shoved in your tight little hole. You’re starving for it, but you take it so well, letting me use your hole. You’re an eager, squirmy little thing, aren’t you? Desperate for my cock?”

“Yes,” Usnavi breaths, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up as he fucks himself down on him.

Benny jerks his hips up once to fuck into Usnavi deep, and Usnavi actually _yells,_ holy shit, and has to hold on to Benny to keep himself upright. Benny knows they’re both close, it’s going to be soon for both of them. Warmth floods his body and there’s tension curling in his stomach and it feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, a rapid-fire pulse rattling against his ribcage. And Usnavi is relentless, keeps fucking himself on his cock as he reaches behind him near his feet so he can lean back and change the angle. Both of them moan at how good the new position feels. Usnavi tilts his pelvis forward, his dick on full display, red and swollen and glistening with wet at the head, and Benny is so temped to touch him but he doesn’t — he keeps one hand on Usnavi’s hip, slides the other around to the small of his back to hold him steady and give him leverage to fuck. Usnavi whines, tosses his head back as he sucks in greedy inhales, chest heaving, which only brings more attention to how he’s flushed all the way from his face down to his chest.

“Look at me,” Benny says, and he has to repeat it again for Usnavi to comply, “Look at me,” and then Usnavi’s eyes flit to Benny’s.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my come until you’re dripping with it, so everyone will know you’re _mine,_ ” Benny growls, and Usnavi leans forward as his whole body shakes with pleasure — the words have so much effect on him. Benny continues, “Later I’ll fuck your mouth too, fill it up until you’re gagging on it, I’ll come down your throat, some of it spilling on your pretty plump lips, and I’ll kiss it off and feed it back to you—

“ _Benny_ ,” Usnavi pleads.

“Bounce on it, c’mon Usnavi, you can do better than that, make me come, fuck me—”

And then Usnavi does something, twisting as he rocks forward, and Benny comes with a shout. Usnavi keeps riding him, bracing himself with his hands on Benny’s waist as he bounces on him like Benny said, his dick heavy against his stomach and he says, “it feels as good as I thought it would—,” but he’s cut off when he comes, shooting off in thick strings that land on his stomach and up on his chest and dripping down on to Benny too. 

Usnavi lifts off Benny, makes a mewling sound when Benny’s softening cock slips out of him, and then lies down next to Benny, lazily kissing and nipping at his jaw. Benny wraps an arm around him, pulls him close to nuzzle his face into his hair and kisses him on his sweaty forehead. His pulse slows, and he aligns is breathing with Usnavi’s, a steady in, out.

Yeah, weekends are awesome.

He’s ready to doze in the morning sun that’s filtering through the curtain, but then Usnavi’s kisses become more impassioned, sliding their tongues together as he drags his fingers through Benny’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Benny returns it, but somewhat lazily, letting Usnavi instigate and take the lead; Usnavi is impatient, grinds against his thigh, kisses him hard and moans, taking Benny’s lip between his teeth as he pulls away.

“Yo, dude,” Benny mumbles, darting out his tongue to lick where Usnavi bit him. “Calm down.”

“No,” Usnavi says, and he pushes at Benny’s side, grunting as he puts more strength into it, hooking his leg around Benny to flip him over. 

Benny lets out an _oomph_ as he flops on his stomach. He turns his head so his face isn’t pressed into the plush of the pillow, looks over his shoulder at Usnavi.

“What’re doing?” Benny asks. 

“Nothing,” Usnavi says, which _bullshit_ , because Usnavi is probably the worst liar ever and he’s definitely up to something, but. Whatever. Benny puts his head down and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes because he’s really really relaxed, lying prone and basking in that completely-and-utterly fucked-out feeling. He focuses on how Usnavi explores his body, massages his back with strong hands, places kisses down his spine, spreads his asscheeks and licks over his sensitive hole and then blows — the latter of which making Benny jolt, both in surprise and a shock of pleasure.

“Usnavi?” Benny asks, and tries to lift his head to look but Usnavi reaches forward to shove him back down.

“Just let me do this,” Benny hears Usnavi say, and his voice has dipped down into that lower register and _fuck_ that’s hot. Benny wishes he could see Usnavi and what he’s doing, but Usnavi is moving quick and efficient behind him, straddling his legs around his knees and leans forward to bite at the curve of his ass. Benny sucks in a gasp, can’t help it when he jerks. “It’ll be fine,” Usnavi promises. “Good.”

“Wha—?” Benny starts to ask, but then Usnavi is spreading Benny’s legs apart a little and feels Usnavi lining up behind him and his dick teasing the cleft of his ass and, um.

“Whoa! Hold on wait a moment, you can’t just shove it in there you’ve gotta—” 

But Usnavi shushes him, and Benny realizes that no, it’s not going to be like that. He hears the click of the lube bottle and a couple seconds later he feels the coolness of the lube dripping on his legs, and Usnavi smears it around between his thighs. 

“You’ve got nice thighs,” Usnavi mumbles, rubbing circles on the skin of his inner thighs. Benny has never really noticed how sensitive the skin is there. “Strong.”

“Hmm?” Benny isn’t really sure where Usnavi is going with this, but he’s intrigued.

Usnavi then places his hands on the outside of his thighs and presses them firmly together. “Don’t move,” Usnavi says, and then Benny feels Usnavi’s hard dick at the seam of his thighs. The head pushes in between them, followed by his entire length, going in easy aided by the lube.

“Usnavi — oh. Oh my god.”

Usnavi pauses. “Bad?” 

“No,” Benny gasps. “It’s good. I— keep going.” He squeezes his legs together, feeling Usnavi’s dick between them and his balls pressing against him. “Fuck my thighs.”

Usnavi lets out a shaky, “Okay,” and then pulls out halfway, and thrusts forward again. His moves his hands to grip Benny’s hips, using them as leverage as he fucks his thighs. Benny keeps them tight together, wanting to feel the pressure of Usnavi forcing himself between the tight junction. It seems to spur Usnavi on — he speeds up his pace, fucking him hard and quick, kind of reckless. He’s putting forth all his effort; Benny hears his how his breathing is becoming ragged and his thrusts are being more erratic and he’s leaning heavy on Benny’s back and he won’t stop _whining_.

Benny shifts, pushes his ass in the air — the wet slide of Usnavi’s cock against his skin is wonderful. Wet sounds fill the air, and Benny’s breath catches in his throat every time the tip of Usnavi’s dick nudges against the back of his balls. It’s enough to make Benny’s own dick stir with interest, with Usnavi moving all around him. He wishes he could see Usnavi like this, fucking him into the mattress with all the exertion he can muster.

Benny chances a glance over his shoulder and what Benny sees goes straight to his dick: Usnavi’s face is flushed red and sweaty, his eyes wide as he looks down at where his cock is sliding between Benny’s thighs.

“Usnavi,” Benny says, and Usnavi’s eyes flit up to meet his. Caught.

There’s a moment when Usnavi is breathing open-mouthed as he thrusts forward, then he lets out a little whine as he thrust in balls deep between his legs. “Benny.” 

It’s like he’s asking him for something.

Benny gives it.

“Usnavi, come,” Benny says, and that’s all it takes — Usnavi spills between Benny’s thighs, warm and sticky, his orgasm booming in his ears. Benny shifts his legs, rubbing in the come and he feels some of it dripping onto his balls, making him shiver. Usnavi whines and lies flat on top of Benny, panting and whining against Benny’s neck.

“Good boy,” Benny mumbles. He searches with his hand to find Usnavi’s hand, and then tangles their fingers together. It’s nice. 

After, they snooze in the messy sheets, tired and spent. Usnavi had been too exhausted to peruse his half-mast erection, and Benny is just plain exhausted — his plans for the rest of the day are to lounge around and drift the feeling of a good lay. 

He’s almost asleep when he’s aware of Usnavi getting out of bed.

“No,” Benny groans, reaching across the bed and catching Usnavi’s wrist. “Don’t go. Bed comfortable.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Usnavi says, chuckling. “I have to shower and go to work.”

It’s true — Usnavi was supposed to leave twenty minutes ago and he desperately needs a shower because he reeks of sex, and Benny really needs one too because there’s come and lube dried on his thighs, but. 

“Please stay,” Benny says. He tugs at Usnavi’s wrist, amps up his moping. “Just a little while longer.” 

Usnavi sighs. Smiles. Like he’s relieved that Benny gave him an excuse to do what he had wanted to do, anyway. And then he’s crawling back under the covers and cuddling up with Benny, sighing content when Benny wraps an arm around him and becomes big spoon to his little spoon.

“O‑ _kay_ ,” Usnavi says, and Benny can feel the exaggerated huff he lets out against his chest as Usnavi heaves it out. “If you insist.”

Benny kisses Usnavi’s neck, at the place behind his ear that’s sensitive and makes Usnavi keen ever so sweetly. 

“So. That was awesome,” Benny says. 

Next to him, Usnavi snickers. “Totally. But shit, my thighs are so fucking sore. And my arms. Everything.”

“Then that means you should rest.” Benny punctuates it with a kiss to Usnavi’s back. “Here. With me.” 

“You just sayin’ that because you want me to keep you warm in bed while you lay here like a lazy bum and I cook you breakfast.” 

“Well,” Benny says. “I’m not gonna say no either of those, if you’re offering.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Usnavi looks over his shoulder. “Jerk.”

“Dork.”

When Usnavi kisses him, he wants for nothing.

 

 

 

Benny blows Usnavi until he can’t — it’s around time two and a half where his jaw starts to cramp and there’s just too much saliva and there’s a limit to how much come he’s willing to swallow or discreetly spit away.

He makes a whining sound he isn’t too proud of when Usnavi pulls out of his mouth — the truth is, Benny _loves_ sucking his cock. Sucking a dick is something Benny never thought he’d like but he loves doing it with Usnavi. But maybe that’s the point. He’s ruined. Only Usnavi’s will do, now.

(He loves his mouth stretched around Usnavi’s dick and the heaviness of it on his tongue and how he gags a little when Usnavi accidentally thrusts in when he’s too excited. He loves it when Usnavi comes in a salty and warm rush in his mouth, he loves to swallow it down and hold Usnavi’s hips in place so he can take Usnavi’s still-hard dick deeper into mouth until his nose brushes against the dark hair around his base. He loves keeping Usnavi’s dick wet and warm — not actively trying to get him off, but just keeping it in his mouth — until Usnavi makes needy whines that Benny can never refuse and then Benny starts working his mouth on him, licking and sucking with purpose until Usnavi comes and the whole thing starts over again.

Once, Usnavi had laughed when Benny was blowing him, which made Benny pull off and glare at him because seriously, not cool. But then Usnavi placed his hand at Benny’s neck and elaborated, “If only people knew how much you like to be between my legs. Like, that would give me some _serious_ cred,” and even though it came out weird, Benny knew Usnavi meant it as a compliment.

“Sorry,” Benny had said, “I can’t have others knowing how great you are. I want you all to myself, señor De La Vega,” and then to really reinforce the response, he licked up Usnavi’s shaft and sucked at the head, making Usnavi take in an inhale through his teeth and go, “okay okay okay just don’t stop please—”

But yeah, Benny really likes doing it. Sure, he doesn’t really have anything to compare it to, but he doesn’t think he could have anything else.)

Benny crawls up to lie next to Usnavi, kissing a trail up his stomach as he goes.

“Please,” Usnavi breathes into his mouth. “ _Please_ , Benny.”

Benny isn’t really sure what he’s asking for but he supposes it’s anything nownownow because that’s what Benny wants, too. He needs to touch Usnavi, he _needs_ him, he wants to feel Usnavi come apart.

He wraps his hand around Usnavi’s dick, and Usnavi is still achingly hard and wet from Benny’s mouth and Benny jerks him off with quick and firm strokes, and goddamn, the blissed-out sigh Usnavi lets out is like music to his ears, or some other kind of cheesy shit like that. He feels kind of stupid when he thinks of that and he would never tell Usnavi, but it is — and he buries his face into Usnavi’s neck and Usnavi smells like the lingering scent of café that seems to stick to him and sex and Benny’s aftershave because Usnavi has stopped buying his own and just. Benny can’t believe this, that Usnavi is with him.

The rest happens quick — Benny keeps stroking Usnavi as he grinds against Usnavi’s leg. When Usnavi realizes this, he tries wiggling away, mutters, “No no no, I want you to fuck me, want you in me—”

“No time. I’m not feeling patient,” Benny says, the words grumbling deep and he catches any further complains from Usnavi with a biting kiss. Benny hooks his leg over Usnavi’s hips so he can get a better angle to rub himself off on Usnavi.

“I’ll fuck you later,” Benny promises, “I’ll open you up with my fingers and my tongue until your hole can take my cock.” He kisses Usnavi sweetly, almost chaste, as if to offset the vulgar way he’s speaking. “Then I’ll fuck you nice and slow, taking my time. Just enough to keep you on edge for more for hours.”

“Fuck,” Usnavi groans, and spills unceremoniously into Benny’s hand. Benny immediately lets him go, but cups his hand over Usnavi’s cock to catch his release that’s coming out in spurts. It coats his palm and fingers and he smears it on Usnavi’s thigh; Benny uses it to thrust and with the new slick friction it doesn’t take much for Benny to follow Usnavi in climax.

“Okay, enough, I’m good,” Usnavi says, but then Benny makes sure Usnavi is watching and he licks the rest of Usnavi’s come off his hand and Usnavi closes his eyes and shudders and there’s a tiny nod that means _permission_ and Benny knows he’s capable of it. Benny makes it succinct — he thumbs over Usnavi’s slit and with his other hand he massages Usnavi’s perineum where he’s so so sensitive which almost guarantees instantaneous orgasm and yep, success, Usnavi comes on his stomach, one strand landing on his chest. 

Benny kisses Usnavi through it, tracing his hand over Usnavi’s stomach like he enjoys as Usnavi trembles. He inches his hand downward, but this time Usnavi does shove him off and says, “Stop, seriously, c’mon,” and then scoots away, swings his legs over the bed and sits up.

“Hey.” Benny slides across the bed so he’s behind Usnavi — it isn’t a great distance, Usnavi’s double bed is snug. He kisses Usanvi’s shoulder, his neck, his temple. “You okay?” Usnavi doesn’t answer, and Benny repeats it, shoulder neck temple. “Talk to me ‘Navi.”

“I’m fine. Just…stop touching me. I need a moment.” Usnavi presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and Benny knows what he’s doing — focusing his thoughts on something else to stave away the _mood,_ or else he’d pop right back. “I don’t wanna be totally exhausted tonight, okay?”

“Sure.” Sighing, Benny lies back down in Usnavi’s spot and waits for Usnavi to chill. He supposes that he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he’s aware of is Usnavi standing over him dressed in flannel pajama pants and one of Benny’s sweatshirts, and is wiping Benny off with a warm damp cloth.

“Sorry,” Benny mumbles, but Usnavi shushes him and says, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Benny thinks that he kind of does have something he should be sorry for, but the cross way Usnavi looks at him keeps him from continuing the matter. 

He dresses in warm, lazy clothes and follows Usnavi into the kitchen (“I’m starved,” Usnavi had complained as he watched Benny pick out a pair of sweats). Usnavi pulls out a chair for Benny and directs him to sit, and then pads over to the counter and starts rummaging with items. 

“What are you gonna make?” Benny asks.

Usnavi looks over his shoulder. “Plantains.” 

“But it’s after midnight.”

And then Usnavi looks at him like, _and your point is?_ and Benny supposes that Usnavi is right. They can do whatever the hell they want. They’re goddamn adults.

It’s watching Usnavi cook barefoot in _his_ sweatshirt that Benny realizes he might be in over his head. Not just the sex stuff, but the other stuff, too. Cute stuff. Like him cooking for him or leaving him notes in the morning when he has to leave before Benny wakes up or how he makes moon eyes at him through the store window. Benny feels spoiled. Usnavi is kind and adorable and passionate and dependable and the sex is _awesome —_ but Benny is worried he’s going to fuck it all up.

“I’m sorry for being weird about the sex thing,” Benny blurts out, and Usnavi pivots to Benny, and oh god no, he’s frowning. Benny starts thinking a million ways to backtrack out of this. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Shit.

But then Usnavi laughs. “Dude. Chill. It’s fine, you’re definitely not being weird.” Usnavi points to Benny with a spatula. “I’ve never had so much sex in my life. Why would I complain about that?”

“Because I keep making it a _thing_. Trying to get you past that point of…you know.” Benny looks down, because it’s difficult to meet Usnavi’s questioning gaze. “Past _six._ ” 

“Oh.” Usnavi is blushing. “My record.” 

They had talked about it while in the moment — about making Usnavi come until he’s completely spent — but they never talk about it later. Benny loves pleasuring Usnavi as much as likes getting it himself, and he likes just the pleasure of being with Usnavi, sharing his thoughts and smiles and companionship.

However. 

“Usnavi, I—” 

“Yes.” 

Benny scoffs. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

Usnavi smirks, eyebrow arching in what Benny perceives to be _flirtatious_ , and begins to speak but he’s interrupted by Sonny coming into the kitchen, looking rather disgruntled and wearing headphones that’s blasting music. Usnavi mutters a curse and turns back to the counter while Benny sets his head on the table.

Their timing is awful, but it’s a welcome interruption.

Sonny sits across from Benny and pulls the headphones around his neck and turns down the volume. “Are y’all done so I can quit destroying my ears so I don’t have to hear you rail my cousin?”

“Sonny, please,” Usnavi says through gritted teeth. 

Sonny huffs. “I came in here because I smelled food. I don’t know why you’re surprised to see me,” he says. “Remember me, your dependent?”

Usnavi ruffles Sonny’s hair. “Of course. And that’s why you’re going to finish cooking,” Usnavi says, flopping down into the seat next to Benny. 

“Aw man.”

They end up watching TV on the couch (Usnavi snug between Sonny and Benny), while eating the plantains (“brown sugar,” Usnavi says when Benny asks how they’re so sweet). They watch re-runs of a show that Benny has never heard of but Sonny is really into. Usnavi keeps asking questions, until at some time past one-thirty they taper off and Benny notices that Usnavi is asleep on his shoulder.

“Hey, look,” Benny says, and Sonny tears his attention away from the vengeful human-looking robots on the screen, to Usnavi. Sonny laughs, and goes to nudge Usnavi awake, but Benny stops him.

Carefully, Benny slides out of Usnavi’s grasp, slowly as to not wake him. When he’s standing, he leans over and puts one arm around Usnavi’s back and the other under his legs and then picks him up bridal-style. Usnavi’s head lolls and rests against Benny’s chest, and Benny can’t help but pause for a moment to take in this moment — him cradling a sleeping Usnavi in his arms.

“Cute,” Sonny says. “And I’m actually not being sarcastic. For once.”

Benny furrows his brows because — because him, and Usnavi, cute.

“Yeah,” he says, and presses a kiss to Usnavi’s forehead and _there’s_ that gagging sound from Sonny.

Benny leaves Sonny dozing on the couch and watching the show, and carries Usnavi to the bedroom. He sets Usnavi down gently onto the bed. Usnavi stirs, his eyes sliding open briefly.

“Go back to sleep,” Benny murmurs, kisses him as he covers him with the pile of blankets.

Usnavi smiles against his lips, and says something that Benny can’t quite hear.

“What?” Benny asks. 

But Usnavi is sound asleep again. He looks so peaceful that Benny can’t bear to wake up, so he curls up next to him, and lets sleep overtake him.

 

 

 

Benny doesn’t bring it up again, because he isn’t really sure what Usnavi had meant when he said _yes_. Nothing ever came of the discussion, so. He lets it be. He sets to push it out of his mind completely, and not think about it.

That is, until a week later when Benny is picking up his morning coffee and Usnavi smacks the counter and whines in frustration.

“Uh, you okay there?” Benny asks, and Usnavi shakes his head, almost violently — hard enough to almost fling off his hat.

“ _When?_ ” Usnavi asks, a single, strained utterance. He gestures out with his hand, waiting for Benny to answer, but Benny has no goddamn idea what Usnavi is talking about — When is he coming home tonight? When will they tell people they’re together? When will he develop the same love for fruit on his pizza? The possibilities are endless; but he has a feeling it’s something serious, judging by the distraught way Usnavi looks. 

Benny tilts his head. “Could you be more specific?”

Usnavi groans and covers his face with his hands, and he’s barely audible when he says, “Damn it, Benny. You can’t make a promise like that and then not follow through with it.”

“I’m not sure…” Benny’s voice trails off into a sigh. It’s clear that Usnavi is in some kind of distress and it doesn’t help that apparently the source of it is _him_. He feels kind of shitty about it, to be honest. 

Benny goes around the counter and puts an arm around Usnavi and squeezes his shoulders — it’s innocent enough, he did this display of comfort many times before they were a couple. Fucking. Discreetly dating. Whatever — many times he would hang on Usnavi’s shoulders and nobody thought anything of it, and he could keep doing it even though it offers new particulars now. Thankfully, he feels Usnavi relax into his embrace so he figures he isn’t angry with him, so he breathes a little easier. 

They’re alone; it’s the slow hour and there’s nobody inside the store and there’s the rarity where nobody is lingering on the sidewalk. Benny takes the opportunity and moves Usnavi’s hands away from hiding his face and kisses him. It’s risky — anybody could see and then they’d be outed to the entire barrio, but Usnavi moans and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, regardless.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Benny says. He peppers Usnavi’s face with kisses; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks. “What did I promise?”

Usnavi pulls away and places his hands on Benny’s chest, keeping him an arms width away from him. He takes a deep breath, like he’s preparing for a speech, and Benny prepares himself for the worst.

“When,” Usnavi says, paced, measured, “are you going to make me come until I can’t?”

That’s definitely not what he had been expecting.

Usnavi continues, “We talked about it and I thought you would, but then you didn’t, and that’s _teasing_ but not the fun kind, this is agony waiting, okay? But then I realized you must be nervous or whatever, so I called the girls to ask what I should do—”

“You told Nina and Vanessa about our sex lives?” 

“You did it first.” Usnavi shrugs. “Anyway, they said I should just go ahead and ask for it.” He frowns. “Actually, their exact wording was a little different, Nina told me very nicely that I should be direct while Vanessa yelled in the background that I needed to demand, and I quote, _to get my ass wrecked_.” 

Benny flushes. “Well. I could arrange for that.” 

“Awesome.”

 

 

 

His goal: make Usnavi come until he can’t. 

“Do your worst, Benjamin,” Usnavi says, lying back on the bed, naked with his dick half-hard. He runs a hand down his chest, stares at Benny with heavy-lidded lust-filled eyes. “I want you to ruin me.”

“Fuck, Usnavi,” Benny breathes out with a ragged exhale. Usnavi is doing his best to be seductive and it’s working — he’s putting himself on display. An invitation. Benny had been in anticipation all day thinking about him, and now having Usnavi in front of him ready and waiting, he can no longer be patient. He wants to be selfish, as selfish as he can be for wanting to _give_ Usnavi the most he’s ever had. One would think that that’s actually generous but no, Benny knows. He’s greedy for him.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much,” Benny says. “Promise?”

“Yes yes yes,” Usnavi replies, almost agitated. He drags Benny down into a harsh kiss. “Now get on with it.”

The first time Usnavi comes, it’s quick — Benny jacks him off as Benny tells him what he’s going to do to him, “I’m gonna make you feel so good babe, god, you’re so gorgeous when you’re like this, I can’t wait to get my cock inside you,” and Usnavi spills into Benny’s hand with a whine that from experience, Benny knows sounds unfulfilled.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started,” Benny murmurs, and Usnavi arches up into his touch, asking for more. Benny knows what he wants and he gives it to him, pressing a lube-slick finger inside him to start opening him up. Benny dips down, sucks at the thin skin at Usnavi’s neck. “I want you count, so we can keep track. That was…?”

“Uno.”

Benny smiles against Usnavi’s skin. “Good boy,” he says, and Usnavi shudders at that. _Good boy._ He loves his praise, and Benny loves giving it. He sucks bruises into Usnavi’s skin, whispering, “good boy” against each one, as he fucks Usnavi with his fingers.

“I’m ready, use your dick.” Usnavi grinds down on Benny’s fingers, says, “I deserve it, please, I’m a good boy.” 

Benny has to stifle his moan in the soft skin of Usnavi’s stomach; he has to be sure to pace himself, too.

“Of course,” Benny says, it coming out shakier than intended. “But you’re going to come again before you get my cock.” 

Usnavi is saying, “Okay okay _anything_ you want,” and Benny takes Usnavi’s dick in his mouth and Usnavi’s hands fumble at his shoulders. Normally, Benny would make the blowjob unhurried, making each lick to make Usnavi slowly fall apart, but he has a record to attend to. He presses his tongue at the sensitive part under the ridge and sucks at the head until he feels Usnavi’s dick twitching and Usnavi slaps at his back twice, and Benny pulls back just in time for Usnavi to come on his face in white, warm streaks. Benny flinches when the first bit lands across his nose, but then he leans forward and opens his mouth to catch some on his tongue.

“Dos,” Usnavi says, and then willingly — eagerly, even — kisses his own come out Benny’s mouth, then licks away the rest of the mess on Benny’s face.

Finally, Benny pushes into Usnavi slow, pulling out when he’s halfway in so Usnavi feels the drag of his cock against him. Usnavi begs for more underneath him, begs for his cock to be touched, but he knows better than to touch it himself. Benny bends Usnavi’s leg and pushes his knee up to his chest so he opens up more and Benny can thrust in deeper, so he can thrust in at the exact right angle to hit his prostate every time. It doesn’t take much of that for Usnavi to moan out, “Tres,” coming between their stomachs as Benny continues to pound into him.

Usnavi whines when Benny pulls out of him, but Benny quiets him with a kiss, tells him, “You’re doing so good.” He sits back and pulls Usnavi into his lap so they’re seated face to face, and Usnavi reaches down between them and guides Benny back inside him and sinks down to the hilt in one motion. Benny lets out a strangled shout when the tight heat surrounds him, grips Usnavi’s so hard he knows he’ll leaves bruises behind for both of them to remember. Usnavi groans at being filled up, and instinctively rolls his hips forward and lifts him to fuck himself down on Benny.

“Let me do the work,” Benny mumbles against Usnavi’s lips — not really kissing him, just panting into each other’s mouths. “Enjoy this.” Benny snaps his hips up and uses every trick to get Usnavi going. He lightly strokes Usnavi’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head smearing precome down his shaft; he dips his head down to play with Usnavi’s nipples, biting and licking at them which makes Usnavi squeak and shiver against him; he slides his hand down Usnavi’s back and over the curve of his ass until his fingers meet the tight rim where he’s stretched around Benny’s cock. He touches him everywhere, changing his attention to different trigger places on Usnavi until Usnavi is over-stimulated and it’s too much and he comes, clenching around Benny and biting his shoulder to keep from sobbing out. 

“Cuatro,” Usnavi moans as Benny fucks him through his orgasm to chase his own. He’s close, it’s right there, but it’s Usnavi going, “Please come in me,” and wiggling his ass on him that makes Benny see white and moan out Usnavi’s name as he releases inside him.

When he can, Benny lies Usnavi on his back and aligns himself with him, kind of lazily making out while their breathing returns to normal. Usnavi makes his need known, pressing his hardness into Benny’s stomach. Benny grins, and then scoots down between Usnavi’s legs, spreads them so he’s laid out for him.

“Exquisite,” Benny says.

Usnavi laughs. “I don’t think that’s the word you’re looking for.”

“No?” Benny kisses Usnavi’s knee, nuzzles his face against his skin, licks a trail down his inner thigh. He feels Usnavi tense against him, hears him say, “Well then,” and yes, Benny wants to do everything to convince him. He noses his cock, licks up his length before dipping down to lick where his come is leaking out of his hole and Usnavi gasps and bucks his hips forward and fuck, that never gets old for either of them.

He diligently eats Usnavi out, licking and around his rim and fucking him with his tongue. Benny has to hold Usnavi’s hips down to keep him still as orgasm number five rips though him, and six follows almost immediately when Benny sucks at that sensitive place above his hole and under his balls.

“ _Seis_ —oh my god, you’re gonna kill me.” Usnavi writhes in the sheets. “I’m going to die and you’re going to go to jail because you fucked me to death.”

Amused, Benny runs a hand over Usnavi’s stomach, fingers dragging through the mess of his come. “Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No,_ ” Usnavi growls. He reaches forward and grips Benny’s cock — now hard at full mast again. “You promised to fuck me until I was done.” He strokes him once, and says, “I'm not done.”

He can’t argue with that; Benny slicks up his cock again with more lube, lines himself up with Usnavi’s hole. He thrusts in easy; Usnavi is pliant and wet and it’s like he’s made for him to fuck. Usnavi lets out a shuddering sigh as Benny fucks him leisurely — Benny knows that he’s pretty much exhausted, he’s past _six_ and he’s really gave it his all, so now he’s just coasting, lying there boneless as Benny thrusts into him.

Benny wraps his hand around Usnavi’s dick and pumps him. Usnavi’s breath hitches, and clutches at Benny’s wrist and goes, “ _Oh._ ”

“You can do it.” Benny kisses Usnavi, reassurance. “Come for me,” he says, and twists his wrist on an upstroke and Usnavi comes with a whimper, spurting in Benny’s hand. 

“You gotta say it, babe,” Benny says, tearing his gaze from where his cock is pushing into Usnavi, to Usnavi’s face. His eyes are squeezed shut and his face is flushed red all the way down to his chest, and he’s breathing hard like he’s doing everything he can to hold on to his composure. “C’mon, Usnavi. That’s not all you have.” Which is true — Usnavi is hardening again in his hand. 

“Siete.” Usnavi swallows, licks his lips, an opens his eyes to find Benny’s. “Siete.” 

“Good boy.”

And Usnavi is _very_ good. He moans as Benny fucks him, fucks him so hard that his body is jostling and he babbles nonsense, his syllables staccatoed with every thrust. At one point, Benny pulls out and grips himself hard around his base to keep himself from coming because he wants to make Usnavi come on his cock as much as possible.

When the heat twisting in his stomach settles a little, he eases back into Usnavi and Usnavi grunts and comes ( _ocho_ ), almost dry, but he twists his hips into Benny’s like he’s trying to force it. 

“You okay?” Benny asks, and thank god, Usnavi nods, because Benny isn’t sure if he could stop. Benny holds onto the headboard and drives his thrusts forward, and when he looks down at Usnavi he sees that his eyes are little wet, and Usnavi is so gorgeous like this, pushed to the brink and totally and utterly _wrecked._

“ _Más_ ,” Usnavi begs, sobs, really. “Harder, _por favor_ , please Benny please—”

Benny hauls Usnavi by his hips and drags him forward, and puts a leg over his shoulder and goddamn, Usnavi is so flexible now after he’s been fucked good and hard and long. Benny pounds into him, says, “Yeah, you love your ass filled with cock and getting fucked hard. You take it so well, nice and tight around my dick, you’re such a good boy coming for me so many times.” He brushes his hand over Usnavi’s cock, just enough to make him want more — he moans and bucks his hips, thrashes like he's trying to get any sensation in any way possible.

“Can you come for me again?” Benny asks. He thrusts deep into Usnavi, the sound of skin on skin heavy in the room. “Be good for me?” He runs his hand up Usnavi’s side, thinking of exactly what to say to push Usnavi over the edge. “I was thinking maybe next time you could fuck _me_ instead, just keep coming in my ass until you’ve filled me up. Would you like that? Huh, babe?” he asks, but Usnavi doesn’t answer because he throws his head back and he sobs out and his entire body shakes as he comes, untouched.

Benny grins, leans down to kiss Usnavi, and says, “That’s my good boy.”

But then, Usnavi’s eyes flutter shut and Benny feels Usnavi’s body go lax under him and _shit,_ not good not good—

“Usnavi?” Benny asks, panicked, and grinds to a halt. 

No answer. 

Benny lets Usnavi’s leg fall from his shoulder, pulls out and moves to sit next to him so he can press his ear to his chest. He’s still breathing and his heart is beating quick like he just came down from his high, so that’s good Benny supposes, but he’s still non-responsive. He shakes Usnavi’s shoulders, says, “Hey, Usnavi, please talk to me.”

Usnavi still doesn’t answer, and Benny is really starting to freak out, because what a way for everyone to find out — paramedics showing up because Usnavi passed out while they were having sex — but also because Usnavi is lying there helpless looking and it’s _his_ fault, he’s the one who pressured Usnavi to try it. 

He pets Usnavi’s hair, whispering pleas for him to wake up, and wondering if he should try to clean up before he calls someone for help or if that’s like, evidence, when he feels Usnavi stir next to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Usnavi slurs, coming out of unconsciousness. He blinks up at Benny. “Are you _crying_? What the f—”

“I was so worried,” Benny says, pulling Usnavi into a bone-crushing hug. The whole thing seems like it lasted for minutes but really, it was probably only thirty seconds or so. Still, too long. He frames Usnavi’s face with his hands and kisses him. “You’re okay?”

“Yes…,” Usnavi slowly says, as if the answer is obvious. He looks around, like he doesn’t really understand why Benny is sitting next to him and being so concerned. “What happened? Why did you stop?” 

“Because you _passed out_ , you dumbass!”

“Huh,” Usnavi says. “Cool.”

“ _Not_ cool! I was afraid I hurt you.” Benny runs a hand over his hair. “One moment you’re going at it and the next you’re just…out of it.” 

“I’m fine,” Usnavi insists, and he tugs at Benny lie down with him. “C’mon, cuddle with me. I’m too tired to move.”

They’re both sticky with sweat and come, but Benny really wants to be close to Usnavi, so he lets him, lies down facing him and wraps an around Usnavi to pull him close. He wants this quiet — his desire gone and his erection noticeably flagged. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding? That was amazing.” Usnavi reaches around to pat Benny’s ass. “We’re totally going to do that again. I _like_ getting overwhelmed. Letting you take control and overwhelm me.” He pauses. “I think you do, too?”

Benny presses his face into Usnavi’s shoulder and groans. “You’re not going to tell the girls, are you?”

Usnavi laughs. “I want to, because I want to brag. Because you have to admit it’s kinda cool,” Usnavi says. “You fucked me so good my body had to take a little snooze.” He looks up at Benny. “And hey! I went way past six times. Good job.” 

Benny scoffs. “New personal best.”

“Yeah.” Usnavi rests his head against Benny’s chest, traces circles on his skin. “Benny?” 

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” Usnavi says. “For everything. I…like being with you.”

Benny’s mouth tugs into a grin. He knows what those unspoken words mean, because he feels them too. But that’s for later.

“Same here, little homie.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested, how many times each of them came:  
> Benny: 9  
> Usnavi: _30_
> 
> I feel like of bad I'm the one to be That person to bring this to this fandom. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [@tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
